É assim onde tudo começou
by Emma-Lennon
Summary: Nessa ficc saiba tudo sobre o passado de Lilian e Tiago Potter
1. O começo

Apertando a mão de Thiago, com um simples sim, Lílian e Thiago Potter,  
esperando seu pequeno bebê Harry nascer, se tornam marido e mulher...  
  
***  
  
Lílian acorda com o barulho insuportável de sua irmã batendo na porta. Mas, o irritante barulho não é o suficiente para estragar a alegria daquela pequena bruxa que está a espera de retornar para o seu quinto ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era dia 1° de setembro, o dia mais esperado pra quase, ou todos os estudantes de bruxaria de Hogwarts, e muito mais para aquela pequena jovem, que nascera trouxa, mas com uma capacidade inteiramente bruxa, que durante toda as férias de verão tem de sofrer nas mão de sua mais horripilante e invejosa irmã. Mas não era tempo para pensar nisso, era hora de tomar café e se preparar para feliz partida para o mundo dos bruxos... Vamos anormal! Acorda, sua droga de café da manhã está na mesa! Eu não quero ter que te agüentar nem mais um minuto sequer nesse maravilhoso dia em que vc vai sair de casa! – Petúnia falava com inveja na boca, querendo explodir. Desejando no fundo que sua ''perfeita'' irmã nunca tivesse se tornado uma bruxa. Claro, querida Petúnia, já estou indo! – Lily respondia no tom mais irônico possível... Passado o café da manha a hora mais esperada do dia chegava, no carro, suas últimas horas com um objeto trouxa, Lily não pensava na saudade de casa, mas sim no maravilhoso ano que se esperava para ela, cheio de diversões e é claro com a presença do último garoto que Lily queria pensar... Tiago Potter.  
  
***  
  
Tiago, como sempre estava atrasado... Acordara tarde e seu material ainda não estava pronto. Sua mãe, a cada hora que o via ocupava cinco minutos fazendo discursos para uma melhora no seu comportamento e de suas responsabilidades. Estava ansioso. Suas férias de verão não foram a das melhores... Sua mãe deixou-o de castigo praticamente o verão inteiro por causa de seu mau comportamento em Hogwarts, e castigo significava não ver Sirius as férias inteiras! O que era Tiago Potter sem o seu grande e companheiro amigo Sirius Black? Bom, não era tempo para pensar nisso. Tiago esperava mais do que nunca um ano cheio de aventuras e encrenca para os Marotos nesse quinto ano letivo... e é claro que isso significaria conquistar... -TIAGO!! Já está pronto??? O senhor sabe que horas são?? Faltam exatamente 10 minutos para o trem partir e se não descer em 10 segundos irei embora sem vc e levarei todo o pó de flu comigo!!! -Estou indo mãe! Só falta a minha vassoura... Como posso dar orgulho a minha querida mamãe sem a minha vassoura??!! -Certo engraçadinho. Agora venha logo... Cada um de uma vez entrou na lareira pegou um pouco do pó e falou ''Estação King Cross''. Com um passo de mágica Tiago e sua mão estavam em um pequeno bar que era o ponto bruxo para chegar até a estação usando pó de flu. Tiago despediu-se de sua mãe e depois de atravessar a barreira para chegar ao trem, com um grande sorriso viu linda carinha de Lily e com quem mais podia estar conversando se não Sirius??!!  
  
***  
  
-Tchau mamãe, tchau papai e... Adeus Petúnia...! – Dizia Lily despedindo-se de sua família. Ao atravessar a barreira viu sua grande amiga Alice que, pelo que via estava a sua espera. As duas deram um grande abraço e não perderam tempo... Começaram a por a fofoca em dia... Estava com muitas saudades Lily!!! Então?? Como foram suas férias? – Perguntava Alice Ah! Eu também estava morrendo de saudades! Mas vc sabe né?! As férias com a minha irmã nunca são boas, mas... Estou aqui e agora não é hora para pensar nas minhas férias e sim nesse maravilhoso ano que vai ser esse! É isso mesmo! E dessa vez vê se Tiago não estraga ele! Vamos, vamos pegar um bom lugar no trem... Vamos... Falando em Tiago, vc o viu por aí? Não, ainda não... Mas vc sabe como é Tiago né?! Ele é mto enrolado... Provavelmente se atrasou É... As duas entraram e conseguiram um ótimo lugar, mas Lily não podia tirar Tiago da cabeça... Nunca iria falar isso pra ninguém, mas mesmo com tudo de ruim, para ela Tiago fazia um papel importante em sua vida... Era... Um obstáculo em todos os seus anos de Hogwarts e... Ele fazia ela rir como nenhum outro garoto... Alice espera um pouco que eu vou falar com Sirius e ver onde Tiago está... Ta bom... Lily foi caminhado até Sirius quando a viu deu um grande sorriso. Sirius! Oi... E aí? Como foi de férias? Tudo bem? Oi Liy! Sim foi tudo ótimo, tirando tudo... Mas tudo bem... Eu imagino a sua tb... É... Posso dizer que nossas férias nunca são a das melhores... Mas... Tiago... Onde está ele? Tiago? Eu ainda não o vi, mas com certeza ta por aí chegando... Certo. Será que eu e Alice podemos esperar aqui com você? Claro!! Tiago vai adorar a surpresa... Mas afinal nós somos motivo de todas as fofocas do colégio... Como podemos nos separar? Lupin e Pedro foram fazer umas coisas lá na frente e já devem estar voltando... Chame Alice e sentem... Odeio admitir, mas tudo o que vc falou é verdade... Lily olhou para trás com o objetivo de chamar Alice, mas Edgard Logbotton já tinha tomado o seu lugar e conversavam com tanta animação que Lily não quis interromper. Bom, é melhor eu ficar aqui mesmo... É... haha! Isso que é início de ano! Tiago ia chegando com a cara mais alegre do mundo! Esperou isso durante toda as férias de verão! E agora estava melhor do que imaginara! Seu coração batia como o de um verdadeiro apaixonado, passando pela legião de ''fãs'' que acompanhavam todas as suas travessuras durante o ano e com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lily e Sirus á sua espera! Entrou no trem com uma vontade enorme de berrar mais, pela primeira vez se controlou... Não queria estragar esse momento que poderia curtir. Lily! Sirius! – O primeiro a receber um abraço foi Sirius, um abraço apertado de ambos os lados como de verdadeiros amigos... Lily já imaginava o que estava a sua espera... Provavelmente Tiago cairia em seus braços e daria o mesmo abraço apertado que deu em Sirius... Já Tiago... Sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se desse o tal abraço... Provavelmente receberia um soco ou alguma coisa parecida... Mas Lily não estava pensando nisso... Ela precisava de carinho... Precisava do amor do Tiago... Mas Tiago não deu o tal abraço. Apenas estendeu a mão. Lily ficou paralisada. Esperando que Tiago voltasse a ser "o Tiago Potter'' e fizesse o que sempre fazia. Mas não fez...". Oi Liy. Não vai apertar a minha mão? Oi Tiago... – devagar sua mão foi estendendo até chegar na do Tiago. Ambos sentiam-se felizes como não se sentiam há muito tempo. Bom, é isso aí. – Falou Sirius. – Todos juntos de novo! Viu Tiago? Que surpresa boa?! Deu uma luz na Lily e ela vai ficar aqui com agente! Antes de falar qualquer coisa Lupin e Pedro chegaram. Tiago tentou ser o mais natural possível e, como sempre conseguiu... Lupin! – O comprimento seguiu de outro longo abraço que se seguiu com o de Lílian e Lupin, que tb eram mto amigos e iam dividir o cargo de monitores nesse ano. Pedro também recebeu um abraço, apenas de Tiago, que tentou meio que ser "gentil" com o fã n°1 e que tb fazia parte dos Marotos... Quanto tempo que não içávamos todos reunidos de novo não é? – Falou Sirius que estava sempre tentando mostrar como é boa a união daquelas cinco pessoas, e tentando amenizar as tensões que começava, a surgir mais claramente entra Tiago e Lily. Bom, vamos nos acomodar pq o trem vai partir! – Falou Lupin Depois de cinco minutos Lílian e Lupin foram chamados para uma reunião dos monitores e tiveram que deixar a cabine... Pedro foi dar uma volta pelo trem pq foi "mandado embora" por Tiago que queria conversar com Sirius. Então Sirius? Quais as novas? Não Tiago. Quais vc as novas? O que está planejando fazer em relação a Lily? Ah... Lily, Lily... ela simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça Sirius! Vc sabe como é que é... É sempre a mesma coisa. Mas eu estou disposto a fazer tudo, tudo por ela nesse ano! Fazer tudo o que for preciso! Mas o que vc quer dizer com "tudo" Tiago? - Perguntou Sirius ansioso É Sirius... vc sabe... tentar ME COMPORTAR na frente da Lily! Tiago vc pirou! Vc enlouqueceu completamente! Como vc vai fazer isso? 1º de tudo, todos vão ver que vc tá estranho e vão te encher o saco para saber o que que aconteceu. Segundo que vc vai perder a sua popularidade. E acima de tudo, Lily tb vai te achar estranho e talvez, talvez não, com certeza ela vai mudar o comportamento, vcs dois vão ficar extremamente tensos na frente um do outro. Tiago, vc não vê? Lily te ama!! Ela fala que te odeia, fala mal de vc, mas no fundo no fundo ela te ama. O que ela fala que te acha arrogante, metido e besta, quer dizer na verdade que ela quer vc pra ela e não quer que vc faça brincadeiras para as outras pessoas! Sirius, eu sei dos riscos, eu sei de tudo, mas Lily não me ama. Está na cara que não me ama. Eu não vou me prejudicar, eu simplesmente vou tentar me comportar na FRENTE dela. E não na das outras pessoas. Ela vai continuar me achando arrogante e eu vou continuar amando-a. E é assim que eu gosto dela. Mas vc não entende, eu preciso ter uma tática, eu preciso fazer de um jeito que ela perceba que eu realmente a amo! Será que ela ainda não entendeu? Ela não me ama e talvez nunca vá me amar, mas eu quero ter um contato com ela como vc tem! Ao acabar a frase, os dois ficaram pensativos, mas Tiago, dps de falar as suas últimas palavras começou a refletir uma coisa que nunca tinha pensado antes... As imagens de Lily e Sirius conversando felizes antes dele chegar, os anos passados onde Tiago se metia em confusão com ela e Sirius sempre lá, dos dois lados, apoiando tanto Sirius quanto Lily! Como é possível? Será que, será que a sua querida e amada Lily realmente gosta de... Sirius!  
  
***  
  
Certo então... Estamos liberados? - Perguntou Lupin Sim estão todos liberados... Ufa... Chega por agora... É melhor descansarmos pq teremos um ano cheio heim Lupin? É Lily... Mto cheio... Mas agora quero com falar com vc uma coisa com vc mais importante...Tiago. Tiago? Não temos nada para falar sobre Tiago. Vc sabe o que eu acho dle. Sabe que eu ODEIO aquele garoto. Só ando com vcs pq gosto mto de vc e Sirius. A presença de Tiago só ajuda a ter alguma coisa com que se preocupar. Lily, Lily, Lily... Eu realmente não vou poder fazer nada, mas... Tiago Potter te ama! Vc não viu o jeito dle? Ele vai chegar a ponto de enlouquecer. Ele nunca ficou tão estranho assim. O jeito que ele olhava pra vc... Ele está... COMPORTADO! O problema não é meu se Tiago está ou não está enlouquecendo. Pra mim ele já é louco. E se está mais ou menos não é problema meu.  
  
***  
  
Então? Como foi a reunião Lily e Lupin? - Perguntou Sirius Aposto que o querido monitor da Sonserina é ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Isso mesmo Tiago Potter. Eu, Lúcio Malfoy. Lúcio! Que prazer imenso revê-lo - Falou Tiago num tom sarcástico. Igualmente Tiago. Ah... Seboso! Também estava com saudades de vc! Tiago Potter! Lúcio, realmente temos que ficar aqui tem um Sangue-Ruim e isso não é nada saudável. - Falou Severo Snape. Snape, também é um prazer revê-lo! - Falou Lily tentando conter as lágrimas...  
Mas para Tiago já era D+... Uma ofensa a Lily significava briga na certa!  
Isso nunca iria passa em branco.  
Já como instinto Tiago começou... Expelliarmus! - Seboso caiu, já com a varinha na mão esperando um ataque.  
Passaram para o corredor, Lúcio e Sirius já tinham entrado na briga. Tiago, Sirius não! - Berrava Lily.  
E... A briga realmente estourou. Tiago já estava realmente ferido, mas  
para que, que Lily ia ligar? Já sabia das conseqüências... Mas Sirius?!  
Ele entrara na onda de Tiago e poderia sair realmente machucado. Sem  
nenhum prof. pela frente a briga continuava e se estendia a cada minuto  
que passava. A mulher do carrinho não era suficiente para parar com a  
luta... Até que... Viu Lúcio e Seboso apontarem para cada um dos  
oponentes e começar a lançar um feitiço, "o feitiço'' que acabaria com  
eles na hora. O que poderia fazer? Tinha que fazer alguma coisa...". Lacarnium Infla... Lily se jogou. Em cima de Tiago? Não. Em cima de Sirius. O que estava acontecendo? A cabeça de Tiago começou a girar. Todas as imagens vistas por ele com Sirius e Lily juntos começaram a rodar na sua cabeça... Esse foi o ponto final. Será que sua teoria era verdade? Como iria descobrir? Seus pensamentos foram apagando, apagando até que... Tiago? Tiago? Tiago!  
Uma voz suave chamava-o. Era um anjo? O que acabara de acontecer? Não,  
não era um anjo, mas era Lily. Ver sua imagem doía. Sirius, Lupin e Pedro  
também estavam ao seu lado. Lily parou de falar, agora era a vez de  
Sirius. Tiago vc está bem? Sim... O que aconteceu? Vc desmaiou cara! E pagou o maior mico! O que aconteceu com vc! O feitiço da varinha de Seboso não funcionou por sorte! E o de Lúcio, Lily me salvou. Pq vc desmaiou só vc sabe! - Falou Sirius.  
Tiago sabia o pq mais não contaria para ninguém. Já tinha decidido. Eu não sei, eu não lembro... - Mentiu Tiago. Bom, agora já era... É melhor vc trocar de roupa... Olha! Já dá pra ver o castelo!  
Isso amenizou um pouco a dor de Tiago. Ver Hogwarts lhe deu uma boa  
sensação... Agora que vc está bem, eu é que vou falar! - Berrou Lily. Viu no que deu? Vc fica se metendo em confusão e agora vai prejudicar não só a vc como a Sirius tb! Vcs vão levar uma suspensão no mínimo!  
Mais uma vez falando em Sirius. O que Lily estava pensando? Tentou se  
acalmar e flar normalmente... Desculpe Lily querida... Eu sei que é tudo culpa minha... mas o que eu podia fazer? Seboso te chamou vc de vc- sabe- o que e eu não ia deixar passar em branco. Primeiro eu não sou SUA querida Lily. Depois, o que as pessoas falam de mim é problema meu, não seu!  
Sirius sentiu-se tranqüilo Tiago e Lily haviam voltado ao normal. Vamos gente se não vamos nos atrasar...  
E os cinco saíram do trem e embarcaram em uma daquelas carruagens "sem  
cavalos'' em direção há mais um ano cheio de aventuras... Quais  
pensamentos seriam verdade? Os de Tiago? Talvez sim, talvez não, mas isso  
só poderá ser descoberto ao longo dos dias, ou até mesmo ao longo dos  
anos nessa maravilhosa aventura". 


	2. Verdades e triztezas

Chegaram no colégio. Viram a abertura do ano todos muito calados e assim continuaram até depois do banquete. Agora cada um tinha suas idéias, cada um pensava diferente sobre a situação de cada um. Por Sirius estaria tudo bem. Lílian se aproximou mais dos Marotos, Tiago continuava como sempre (pelo menos depois da briga com Lúcio) e ele, Pedro e Lupin estavam nos ''seus devidos lugares''. Por outro lado, Tiago pensava diferente. Sua conclusão de que seu melhor amigo e a garota da sua vida estavam se apaixonando estava cada vez mais forte e ele, Tiago, estava cada vez mais deprimido, como nunca estivera antes. Lílian estava mais confusa do que nunca. Não sabia mais o que pensar de Tiago embora ainda continuasse a ferver de raiva toda vez que pensava nele. Lupin, por sua vez, não sabia muito que pensar do assunto já que não participara das conversas mais importantes e mesmo imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo continuava calado tentando tirar mais conclusões. E, é claro que Pedro, como sempre não podia estar mais confuso do que ninguém. Além de ser dispensado de todas as conversas não fazia idéia nem de onde começar a pensar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. -Bom, Tiago, Sirius, Lupin, eu vou indo para o meu dormitório... Amanhã teremos que acordar cedo... E vê se não arranja nenhuma encrenca - Falou Lílian olhando para Tiago com a voz mais cansada do mundo. -Certo Lily...- Tiago realmente tinha voltado... Ao falar isso, com a voz fraca, abaixou um pouco e deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily por maior que fosse o aperto que estva em seu coração no momento. Lily ficou de novo sem reação. Estava com raiva por fora, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo por dentro. Tiago foi devagar se afastando. Ele mesmo estava espantando que Lily não teve uma reação. Virou as costas e foi saindo com os três a sua cola até que... -Seu estúpido! Você não muda né?! Eu te odeio Tiago Potter! Tiago parou, olhou para trás, mas a única coisa que fez foi dar uma risadinha marota como sempre fazia quando se referia a Lily. E isso era o que a deixava com mais raiva, mesmo que fosse com amor. -Ah! Oi, Lily. - Pouco a pouco as pessoas iam cumprimentando Llily, ainda não tinham notado sua presença, mas é claro que, depois do seu normal ataque com Tiago as pessoas, já acostumadas, simplesmente iam cumprimenta- la.  
*** -Lily! Até que enfim você apareceu... Ah, e a propósito, obrigada por me deixar sozinha com o Edgard! Eu realmente gostei de ficar com ele até Hogwarts! -Tudo bem. - Falou Lily triste. -Lily, você não está bem! O que, que houve? - Perguntou Alice. -Ah Alice! Eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer! Porque Tiago faz isso comigo? Alias eu nem sei o que ele faz, mas eu não agüento! Eu tenho muita raiva dele! Ele é o garoto mais idiota nesse mundo. Mas eu nunca me senti assim. Quando eu to sem ele eu quero ele perto de mim. E quando eu to com ele, que eu penso que vai dar tudo certo acaba acontecendo alguma coisa e eu acabo o dia com raiva dele! Alice sabia exatamente o que isso significava, mas não iria falar isso pra amiga. Não agora. Ela teria que descobrir sozinha. -Eu sei como deve ser difícil pra você Lily. Mas tente se conformar. Tiago sempre foi assim e sempre será. Você vai achar um jeito para lhe dar com ele. Não se preocupe. -Espero que sim...  
***  
  
-Tiago, Tiago... nós realmente precisamos resolver isso. Você não pode simplesmente deixar Lily esperando mais. Ela está sofrendo Tiago, sofrendo. - Falava Sirius na presença de todos os Marotos. -Sirius! Eu não sei o que posso fazer. Eu não sei o que posso fazer além do que eu já fiz! Agora foi a vez de Lupin. -Tiago, você realmente precisa de ajuda. Se você acha que você já fez de tudo você realmente está precisando de idéias novas... você nunca usou realmente uma tática. Você precisa de uma tática. Seu objetivo principal já foi cumprido. Lily já te ama. Agora você só precisa fazer ela perceber isso. -Ah! Ta bom! A Lily me ama! Só me faltava essa. A Lily não está nem perto de me amar Lupin. Esse é o ponto. É aí que eu tenho que chegar.  
- Não, não, não Tiago! Você não vê? Ela sente raiva de você porque  
é assim que ela aprendeu a conviver com você. Mesmo depois de te amar  
ela continua da mesma maneira que antes. Ela te ama, mas ela não  
APRENDEU a te amar.  
- Vamos ao plano não importa o que você pensa Tiago. - Disse  
Sirius Pelo jeito que Sirius reagiu a conversa, tentando acabar mudar de assunto quando começaram a fala sobre o que Tiago realmente pensa... É, era isso. É claro que Sirius ama Lily, pensou ele. Ele só não quer falar pra mim...  
- Bom, então Lupin, o que você tem em mente? - Perguntou Sirius  
- Eu acho que devemos ir através de algum intermédio... tipo,  
através de uma pessoa que Lily confie, goste muito.  
- Alice! - Falou Sirius exitado.  
- Isso mesmo! Precisamos dela para nos ajudar.  
- Amanhã vamos falar com ela logo depois, ou enquanto tomamos café  
da manhã. E não importa se Lily estiver lá. Chamaremos Alice num canto  
e falaremos com ela de qualquer jeito.  
  
*** No dia seguinte já estavam todos sentados no salão comunal e vamos dizer que... Sem querer querendo os Marotos sentaram junto de Lily e Alice!  
  
- Bom dia a todos. - Falou Lupin entusiasmado. Tiago deu um grande bocejo depois de passar quase a noite toda acordado.  
- Bom dia também... - Falou Tiago.  
- Bom dia... - Falaram Alice, Lily e Sirius juntos. Pedro já estava sentado... Comendo... ele não se importava a mínima com o que estava acontecendo...  
- Bom, Lily, queremos saber se podemos pegar Alice emprestada um  
minutinho...  
- Alice?  
- Eu?  
- É... - Falou Lupin - Precisamos falar com Alice... Podemos?  
- Claro! Bom, Alice é que sabe né?!  
- Claro! Que dizer... Vamos.  
Os três Marotos e Alice se afastaram um pouco enquanto Lily tentava dar  
uma discreta espionada... Era muito suspeito o que estavam fazendo...  
- Alice, que chamamos aqui, porque realmente precisamos da sua  
ajuda.  
- Já sei exatamente do que se trata. Eu sei que vocês não são  
burros e Lily me contou tudo que aconteceu ontem... Preferi esperar  
para falar com vocês antes de tomar alguma providência... Só fiz cara  
de desentendida para Lily não desconfiar...  
- Ótimo! - Falou Sirius.  
- Olha, eu estava pensando que se nós pensarmos em alguma coisa  
que... Normalmente Lily não faria... Alguma coisa junto com Tiago e  
você apoiasse a idéia, talvez ela aceite...!  
- É... isso é uma grande idéia! Mas o que podemos fazer?  
- Eu já pensei nisso também gente. Assim, semana que vem vai ter  
um passeio para Hogsmade... O resto é simples. Tiago convida, como de  
costume, Lily para ir com ele. De cara ela vai falar que não. Mas aí é  
só vc, Alice, falar que é uma ótima idéia, que ela vai se divertir um  
pouco e... Pronto!  
- Sirius...Lupin... eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia... Bom,  
ta na cara que Lily não me ama. Você que conhece ela Alice, deveria  
saber...  
- É Tiago, e eu sei! Tá na cara que Lily te ama! O jeito que ela  
falava ontem com migo sobre vc!  
- Ela falou sobre mim?  
- E como falou! Falou coisas que acho que ng nunca ouviria sair da  
boca de Lily!  
- Ah... Eu não sei não... Não estou nem um pouco confiante com isso...  
Provavelmente ela gosta de outro garoto... Não sei...  
- O que vc quer dizer com isso Tiago? - Perguntou Lupin  
Todos ficaram mto curiosos, com exessão de Sirius! Sirius ficou mto  
calado como se não quisesse a menor participação na conversa... Tiago  
percebeu isso rápido e ''discretamente'' perguntou:  
- Então Sirius? O que q vc acha?  
- Eu... eu realmente acho que não! Lily gosta de vc! Ela nunca deu  
bola pra nenhum outro garoto a não ser para vc! Nem pra bem nem pra  
mal!  
- Isso vc está enganado, Sirius! Lily ela dá bola pra vc!  
- Pra mim?! É claro que ela dá bola pra mim! Nós somos amigos Tiago,  
amigos!  
- Não sei Sirius, não sei! Acho melhor agente não fazer nada por  
enquanto... Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece...  
Tiago nem esperou reações. Mesmo sem tomar café da manhã saiu e foi  
para o Salão Comunal esperar a hora da primeira aula. E quem poderia  
imaginar... Tiago Potter, sem confusões e logo nos melhores dias para  
arrumar encrencas!  
  
***  
- Tiago! Vamos Tiago! - Falou Lupin  
- Lupin? Que horas são?  
- Você está 5 minutos atrasados para a aula de transfiguração! Aliás,  
nós estamos atrasados!  
- Que? Eu perdi a hora!  
- Mangrágora!  
A porta do Salão da Grifinória se abriu e os dois caminharam  
rapidamente para a sala de aula.  
- Tiago, o que realmente aconteceu hj de manhã? Nós realmente tivemos  
que inventar uma baita história para Lily!  
- Eu não quero inventar histórias para Lily! Eu quero saber a verdade!  
- Que verdade Tiago? De que vc está falando?  
- Dps nós conversamos isso, sem a presença de ng! Uma hora da  
madrugada, saimos com a capa de invisibilidade. Por aqui!  
  
Ao falar isso, Tiago abriu uma passagem que imediatamente chegaram na  
porta da sala de aula encurtando mais de um minuto a caminhada!  
- Vc realmente me surpreende Tiago! 


	3. A 'estréia' de Tiago

De noite, apreensivos Lupin e Tiago esperam até os outros companheiros deitarem para poder ter a tão inesperada conversa... -Tiago? -Lupin. Acho que podemos ir! Vou pegar a minha capa. Sorrateiramente Tiago pega sua capa na mala, ainda não desfeita. -Entre, vamos! -Certo. Os dois entram na capa e Lupin fala sussurrando: -Mandrágora! -Seus malucos! Sair a essa hora da noite e ainda acordar um pobre quadro! -Silêncio! Precisamos ir! -Claro! Quem mais podia ser se não Tiago Potter?! -Ta bom! Ta bom! Chegaram em frente a uma estátua que levava direto a Hogsmade. Entraram, mas ficaram somente na ponta da entrada para poderem conversar sem serem vistos. -Bom, aqui estamos Tiago. Pode começar -Lupin, eu não sei como dizer isso. Mas eu estou completamente desconfiado que alguém, alguém mto próximo de nós esteja competindo comigo. -O que você quer dizer com ''competindo''? -Você sabe... Competindo com o amor de Lily! -Competindo com o amor de Lily? Eu realmente não posso imaginar quem... Lupin deu uma pausa não sabia se estava tirando conclusões certas, ou se a idéia maluca de Tiago seria verdadeira. Seria difícil, mas não impossível. -Você que dizer... Sirius? -Isso mesmo Lupin! Você acredita em mim, não? Você não acha que Sirius está caidinho pela Lily? Como não percebemos isso antes? Sempre juntos! Sempre felizes! Sempre... -Calma! – Berrou Lupin. -Tiago, vc pode estar certo. Como tb pode estar errado. Tirar conclusões assim não vão dar em nada. Eu entendo perfeitamente pq vc estava tão estranho quando conversamos com Alice e concordo perfeitamente com sua reação a partir de que te conheço bem. Mas precisamos manter a calma e resolver isso seria falar com Sirius a respeito. Ele é seu melhor amigo e acho que ele tb entenderia. -Você pirou Lupin! Se vc sabe como eu sou vc deveria saber que eu nunca falaria uma coisa dessas com Sirius! Se ele gosta mesmo da Lily, ele mesmo deveria ter vindo falar comigo há muito tempo! Não eu que devia estar correndo atrás dele! Se ele é um amigo de verdade, o que não está parecendo, ele que venha falar comigo! E mais... A expressão de Lupin ficava cada vez mais estranha. Depois de ver que não estava certo Tiago finalmente parou de flar. Tiago estava com um ressentimento de que nada estava bem até que Lupin falou constrangido: -Tiago, eu acho que agora nós podemos resolver isso. Tiago virou-se para trás. Suas bochechas coraram. Sirius Black estava de pé, do lado de fora do caminho secreto com a ''porta'' aberta e sua expressão era inexplicável. Sirius não fez nada a não ser berrar: -É assim então Tiago? Vc esconde o que vc acha e ainda acha que eu deveria te falar sobre a minha vida! Ainda tem coragem de falar que eu não sou um bom amigo! -O que está acontecendo aqui? Agora sim que Tiago estava acabado! Ao lado deles estava ninguém mais ng menos que Flich! E... Com Seboso do lado! -Seboso! O que vc pensa que está fazendo aqui? Vc acha que é sensato sair no meio da noite para, além de tudo espionar? – Falou Tiago com tom sarcástico. -Estava demorando Tiago. Mas até que enfim vc voltou! E para a sua informação, o seu amiguinho aqui... – falou Snape apontando para Sirius- ... fez o grande favor de me mostrar exatamente aonde vc estaria fazendo mais uma reuniãozinha com seus queridos amigos! -Você me seguiu!!!!!! – Falou Sirius. -É isso mesmo. E ainda mais um monitor! Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin! Os três já ver o pf Dumbledore. Enquanto vc Snape, vou providenciar que a Sonserina ganhe pontos! – Falou Flich  
  
............................................................................ ***...............................................................  
  
Flich bateu na porta do escritório de Dumbledore, e esta abriu-se imediatamente. -Entrem! -Dumbledore! Trouxe alguns malfeitores hoje para vc! E olhe! Quem mais poderia ser se não o Potter?! -Tiago, Remo, Sirius! Que prazer em revê-los! Agora pode nos deixar a sós. Quando os dois saíram Dumbledore perguntou para os Marotos: -Então? O que aconteceu? -Dumbledore. Eu posso explicar. Vc sabe, são problemas. Eu, Tiago e Sirius apenas queríamos ter uma conversinha sem que ng atrapalhasse. -Sei, sei. No meio da noite. Problemas com A Srta. Evans Sr. Potter? -Ah... – Tiago corou como nunca havia corado antes. -Entendo o que quer dizer – Brincou Dumbledore. -Bom, só pq essa foi a sua estréia esse ano Tiago essa passa. Mas a próxima vez vcs já sabem! Especialmente vc Remo. Não esperava isso de vc! -Desculpe Dumbledore! Isso não vai se repetir. – alou Lupin envergonhado. -Boa Noite a todos! Tenham uma boa noite de sono! Os três saíram silenciosos. Sem saber o que ia acontecer. Chegaram no quarto Sirius esperava impaciente uma reação mas Tiago simplesmente puxou as cobertas e deitou. -E...?? – Perguntou Sirius -Eu não tenho mais nada pra flar! – Respondeu Tiago -Você é mesmo um cabeça dura né Tiago?!! -Sirius escuta aqui. Eu confiei a minha vida toda pra vc e, só pq vc gosta da mesma garota que eu isso não quer dizer que vc não pode me contar. -Quem disse que eu gosto da mesma garota que vc?!! -Calem a boca! Tem gente querendo dormir!! – Gritou um de seus colegas de quarto. -Sirius, eu não quero mais discutir e eu to realmente com mto sono então boa noite ta?! Sirius não respondeu nada. Não sabia mais o que pensar. Não sabia mais o que ia acontecer. Na manhã seguinte Lily ''esperava'' os Marotos na mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com a mesma cara de sempre. Tiago chegou primeiro e logo Lily estranhou a falta de Sirius e Lupin. -Bom dia Tiago? Não ta faltando alguma coisa? -Bom dia... Hã? O que? Sirius, por exemplo! -Ah... Ele ta dormindo... -E...?? Você não é de fazer isso! Seria possível vc arranjar alguma coisa em apenas uma noite. -Sim, Lily seria. –Falou, com a voz fria, Lupin. Mais sério do que nunca. 


	4. Desejos de amigo para amigo

-Ah! Lupin! O que vc quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Lily intrigada  
  
-Eh Lily, Tiago conseguiu mais uma vez se meter em encrenca. E dessa vez envolvendo pessoas que não deviam ficar magoadas.  
  
-Lupin! Vc sabe que não foi culpa minha! Aquele tratante do Sirius que começou tudo! Você sabe o que ele fez!  
  
-Eu não sei de nada que ele fez de errado Tiago! E eu não vou me meter nessa estória até vcs dois se entenderem!  
  
-Ótimo! Eu não preciso de nenhum de vcs para sobreviver!  
  
Lupin se retirou e foi comer num canto, sozinho, enquanto Tiago continuou calado até que Lily falasse alguma coisa.  
  
-Tiago... O que que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada Lily... Foi só besteira...  
  
-Não Tiago, não foi só besteira. Eu conheço vc e eu sei que só uma coisa mto forte faria vc brigar com Sirius.  
  
''É...'' pensou Tiago ''só uma coisa mto forte como vc faria agente  
brigar...''. Ele pensou, queria dizer isso a Lily, mas nada saiu da boca  
dele. Até que ele falou.  
  
-Lily? Vc sairia com outra pessoa se alguém mais te pedisse?  
  
-Tiago, eu não sei. – Foi fria. – E mesmo que eu soubesse não importa  
para vc. Vc se preocupa com a sua vida!  
  
Tiago deu uma arrumada no cabelo e disse:  
  
-Vc quer sair comigo?  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O que vc quer Tiago?! Vc  
primeiro chega pra mim todo melancólico e vem dizer que brigou com  
Sirius. Já não bastava o Lupin ficar chateado, e eu aqui, toda boazinha  
com vc. E vc ainda tem coragem de dar uma de metido de novo! E me pedir  
pra sair!  
  
-Ah Lily! Era isso que eu queria ouvir! Pensava que nunca mais ia poder  
ouvir isso de vc. Parecia que vc estava se apaixonando...!  
  
-Eu te ODEIO!!!!!  
  
Lily saiu e Tiago ficou pensando no que disse. Não era o que realmente  
queria dizer. Depois de muitos anos fazendo isso, viu que, pelo menos  
agora, isso estava servindo como refúgio para não dizer nada a Lily.  
Pensou em Sirius. Seu coração apertou. Agora, pensar no amigo doía. Mas a  
raiva, e mto mais a dúvida que tinha, o deixava com cada vez mais vontade  
de bater em Sirius!  
  
Tiago acabou o café da manhã e foi pegar o seu material de feitiço para a  
primeira aula com os alunos da Corvinal. Saindo do Salão trombou com  
Sirius. Os dois olhos se encontraram e mostravam fúria. Nenhum os dois  
falou.  
  
Desculpe prof. Flitwic. – Falou Sirius que havia chegado atrasado na aula.  
  
Ah... Uhm... Curioso. Sirius Black, chegando atrasado e Tiago Potter já aqui. É... parece que as coisas mudaram...  
  
Tiago ficou sério e não encarou ng, mesmo que todos olhassem para ele, com exessão de Lupin e Sirius.  
  
Bom, todos peguem as suas varinhas e formem trios. Vamos começar a trabalhar o feitiço ''accio'' hoje.  
  
Sirius e Lupin ficaram no mesmo grupo, mas Lupin não falou ou olhou para a cara do seu amigo durante toda a aula. A garota da Corvinal que fazia com eles pareceu mto desconfortável por causa dos dois.  
  
Tiago pegou o grupo com Alice e Frank. Não queria que lhe fizessem perguntas, mas o seu comportamento possibilitou isso.  
  
Tiago?!!! Quer parar de olhar para Sirius! Eu sei o que aconteceu. Lily me contou. Mas isso não é motivo para atrapalhar a sua concentração.  
  
Desculpe Alice! É que eu não posso evitar. Antes qualquer problema eu podia contar com algum dos meus amigos, mas agora eu naã tenho ng! Eu não sei o que que eu faço!  
  
É engraçado ouvir isso de um Maroto. – Falou Alice meio risonha.  
  
Ah Alice! Esquece isso! – Falou Frank. – Todos nós conseguimos fazer esse feitiço melhor que qualquer um! Vamos dar uma força pro Tiago. Vamos... dar uma de Marotos.  
  
Prof. Flitwick? Estou me sentindo meio mal. Posso pedir que Alice e Tiago me acompanhem até a ala hospitalar?  
  
Bom, se for mesmo urgente Srt. Longbotton...  
  
Obrigado Prof.  
  
Os três saíram da sala do Prof. Flitwick e Tiago, por fim, estava se sentindo mto feliz.  
  
Obrigado mesmo gente! E não sei como posso agradecer por quererem me ajudar!  
  
- Que isso Tiago! Mas... Aonde podemos conversar sem sermos vistos?  
  
Podemos ir no mesmo lugar que fui quando foi conversar com Lupin.  
  
Ótima idéia Tiago! – Falou Alice.  
  
Chegando lá Alice e Frank ficaram mto surpresos com o lugar. Não faziam  
idéia que essa passagem existia.  
  
Que lugar maravilhoso Tiago!  
  
É... mto bom mesmo! Passamos mto por essa passagem para ir para a Dedosdemel!  
  
Essa passagem leva para a dedosdemel?! Que incrível!  
  
É... Mas vamos logo ao assunto... É o seguinte...  
  
Tiago explicou cada sentimento que tinha e não deixou nenhum detalhe de  
lado sobre tudo que acontecera nesses dias. Alice e Frank ouviram com mta  
atenção tudo e quando terminou Alice foi a primeira a falar.  
  
Bom Tiago... Seus problemas não são tão simples de resolver, mas vc ode contar conosco sempre que quiser! Primeiro de tudo, vc tem alguma prova de que Sirius realmente gosta de Lily?  
  
Na verdade não. Mas ta na cara! Sei lá...  
  
Bom, já tenho o que fazer. – Disse Frank – Vou colar em Sirius. E vou descobrir de quem ele realmente gosta.  
  
Ótimo! E eu e vc Tiago, vamos tentar ser o mais natural possível com Lily. Não vamos interferir mto com Sirius, pq se ele realmente gostar de Lily vai ser um problema. É melhor esperar e ver o que vai acontecer.  
  
Tudo bem. É melhor voltarmos... Vão dar pela nossa falta!  
  
Uma semana se passou. Era um dia chuvoso e a relação de Tiago e Sirius tava cada vez pior. Desabafar com Alice e Frank foi bom. Mas Frank ainda não descobrira de quem Sirius gostava, não estava nem perto. Era dia de treino de quadribol. Os treinos que antecederam esse foram horríveis por causa da relação dos dois. Os outros jogadores estavam furiosos e não aceitavam a briga deles.  
  
Bom, gente vamos começar o treino. Vamos armar o time desse jeito. Vou soltar as bolas e cada um comece a realizar suas funções de cada vez. Cada um terá o tempo para realiza-la com maior precisão possível e você, Tiago, terá 5 minutos.  
  
O tempo estava horrível. Estava chovendo de mais. Ninguém enxergava nada  
e cada vez que Sirius trombava com alguém dava um berro abafado pelo  
vento, pensando que era Tiago.  
  
Chega! Não dá mais pra treinar nessas condições! – Disse o capitão do time. – O treino será transferido para segunda-feira, e até lá quero os dois – disse olhando para Sirius e Tiago – Amigos de novo.  
  
Chegando no castelo (Sirius e Tiago juntos) Lúcio e Snape vinham em sua  
direção.  
  
Então quer dizer que os dois amiguinhos brigaram?  
  
Cala a boca Lúcio! Só por que estamos brigados não temos medo de usar a varinha.  
  
Tiago! Sirius! O que pensam que vão fazer? -Gritou Liy  
  
Lily! – Falou Tiago  
  
Ah... O amorzinho sangue-ruim de Potter!  
  
Eu estou avisando...  
  
Pára Tiago!  
  
Vc se safou dessa Snape. Sorte sua que Lily estava aqui.  
  
Tiago voltou para o dormitório para trocar de roupa e durante o intervalo  
do almoço, sem fome, foi dar uma volta pelo castelo.  
Passou pelo Nick quase-sem-cabeça sem pensar em nada... Esquecendo de que  
os fantasmas eram mais sábios do que imaginamos.  
  
Então Tiago... Sentindo só?  
  
Ah... Oi Nick... É... sabe como é né... Lillian Evans...  
  
Ah sei... Aqui as paredes falam, meu amigo...  
  
É... Então... está gostando do ano Nick?  
  
Bom, para um fantasma até que não é ruim. Venha, vou te mostrar uma coisa...  
  
Tudo bem...  
  
Nick levou Tiago até uma sala que Tiago nunca tinha visto antes.  
  
Entre aqui. Vou te deixar sozinho. Pense um pouco. Mas lembre nunca mistura os sonhos com realidade.  
  
Tiago entrou na sala e não acreditou. Era um quarto. Muito parecido com o  
seu e tinha fotos e mais fotos de Sirius brincando com Tiago, mais  
jovens. Tinha, até mesmo, fotos deles se transformando em animais. Tinham  
fotos com ele e Lílian tb... Mas o que poderia significar aquilo?  
  
Tiago pegou um livro e começou a ler. O livro falava da vida. Mas não era  
um livro qualquer. Falava da vida de um bruxo qualquer. Era um livro de  
auto-ajuda com poções e feitiços no meio que ajudariam em momentos de  
perigo ou momentos difíceis... Adormeceu. Acordou com mta fome, ainda de  
tarde e quando olhou a sua volta viu que a sala virara uma cozinha com  
mtas coisas gostosas para comer. Viu que aquela sala não era uma sala  
qualquer. Ela realizava seus desejos, suas necessidades naquela hora. Uma  
sala perfeita para... Tudo! Uma sala perfeita para os Marotos... Sirius!  
Lupin! Sem eles não havia Maroto. Não havia com quem partilhar aquela  
fantasia... Tiago nunca partilharia um sonho com Alice e Frank por mais  
amigos que fosse... 


	5. Reconsilhação?

Tiago não ligou para as horas. Não sabe quanto tempo passou ali, mas gostou. Derrepente se deu conta de que estava em Hogwarts e provavelmente perdera metade ou todas as aulas do dia. Saiu. O corredor estava vazio. Viu as horas. '' 15:30!!!!"' ele estava certo, perdera quase todas as aulas do dia e estava em cima da hora para o treino de quadribol. Saiu correndo e pegou sua vassoura no dormitório com alguns curiosos olhando.  
  
Desculpe o atraso! – Falou Tiago ofegante.  
  
Onde que vc estava Tiago? – Perguntou Sirius  
  
Voltou a falar comigo? – Tiago respondeu encarando o amigo dps de mtos dias.  
  
Vcs dois! Eu flei que parassem de brigar. Não vou tolerar mais nenhuma briga no treino! O nosso primeiro jogo é contra a Sonserina e nós temos condições de ganhar se nos esforçarmos. Por isso vamos treinar duro.  
  
Desculpe. – Falaram os dois para Michael, o capitão do time.  
  
Bom, vamos treinar.  
  
Enquanto isso, Lupin estava na biblioteca estudando, mas não conseguindo  
se concentrar. Seu pensamento se voltava toda hora para os seus amigos. E  
Tiago sumido... o que acontecera? Queria arranjar uma solução para a  
briga. Mas não sabia como.  
  
- Lupin?- Perguntou uma voz carinhosa.  
  
Lily! Vc por aqui! Lily nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Tiago e Srius são burros! Vc tb parece chateada pela briga. Nós temos que esclarecer tudo, o mais rápido possível... E Tiago... Onde ele está?  
  
Calma Lupin! Eu sei que precisamos resolver isso. Aliás, eu nem sei pq a briga, eu não tinha nem que me meter, mas eu quero. E Tiago está no treino. Vi ele. Provavelmente não queria aparecer nas aulas. Vamos decidir como resolver a briga.  
  
Mas como?  
  
Primeiro me fla o que aconteceu, dps eu vejo o que podemos fazer.  
  
Bom, tudo começou... – Lupin explicou tudo para Lily e cada vez mais que Lily ia ouvindo, mais ficava atordoada.  
  
Eu não acredito nisso! Eu simplesmente não posso acretitar. Tiago simplesmente chegou a esse ponto?!  
  
Chegou Lily. E todo pq te ama.  
  
Lupin, ng entende. Eu não gosto de Tiago. Eu não posso simplesmente agüentar ele por mais de duas horas junto de mim. Eu nem sei o que me deu esse ano para agir assim.  
  
Eu sei Lily. Pelo menos eu acho que sei.  
  
Eu não quero fazer nada que possa me comprometer. Eu não vou sair com Tiago ou fazer qualquer outra coisa com Tiago para ele se desculpar a Sirius. Mas Sirius... Eu sinto até mesmo pena dele no meio disso tudo. Ele não tem culpa!  
  
As semanas se passavam nada se ajeitavam entre os dois. Na verdade  
estavam ficando cada vez pior. Além de Tiago não falar com Sirius, Lupin  
tb se recusava a ter uma conversa mais longa que cinco minutos entre os  
dois. E Pedro era o que sobrava como sempre. Se Tiago quisesse alguma  
coisa, ele apelava para Pedro. O n° de pontos que Pedro havia perdido  
para Grifinória era imenso! Cada vez que Tiago tentava fazer alguma coisa  
com Pedro ele era pego e o placar da Grifinória ia descendo até que ficou  
em último, atrás da Lufa-Lufa por 10pts. A única coisa que os salvaria  
agora era o campeonato de quadribol.  
  
Bom, vcs sabem como a Soserina está com moral alta. Mas isso não fará ela ganhar. Não da gente. Tiago, é agora que precisamos que vc entre lá e de o melhor de si para pegar o pomo.  
  
Certo. – Confirmou Tiago.  
  
Vamos lá!  
  
Os dois times entraram em campo. O apito soou e o jogo começou.  
Grifinória começou com a posse da bola. O jogo estava violento e cada vez  
mais ambos os lados queriam ganhar. Tiago e Lúcio (o apanhador da  
Sonserina) estavam a procura do pomo, mas nem sinal dele. O jogo se  
estendeu durante uma meia hora com o placar quase empatado. Sonserina 90  
e Grifinória 80. Até que... Parece que Lúcio viu o pomo. Ele inclinou a  
vassoura e arrancou contra o chão. Tiago disparou atrás dele como uma  
flecha e acompanhado dos ''Ous'' da torcida. Tiago ainda não vira o pomo  
e cada vez mais chegava perto do chão. De repente Lúcio desviou do chão e  
Tiago percebeu. Alarme falso. Deu certo para Lúcio. Tiago por um triz na  
cai da vassoura. Sua perna arrastou no chão e toda sua proteção foi para  
o ar. Até mesmo os outros jogadores prenderam a respiração nesse momento.  
Incluindo Sirius. Tiago se recuperou e pegou altura. Não acreditou o que  
Lúcio teria feito. Foi uma ótima tática, mas não esperava cair nela. O  
jogo continuou e agora era verdade. Tiago avistou o pomo Um pontinho  
brilhante bem em cima da cabeça de Sirius. Tinha brigado com o amigo, mas  
mesmo assim o amigo entendeu seu recado. Tiago fez um sinal com a cabeça  
e de vagar foi até Sirius. Começaram a discutir. Lúcio ria malvadamente  
da cena e nenhuma outra pessoa entendia. O que eles queriam com isso?  
Tiago fingiu dar um soco em Sirius para conseguir pegar o pomo, mas era  
tarde de mais. O batedor da Sonserina entendeu o que os dois queriam e  
mandou um balaço direto no braço de Tiago. Tiago gritou, mas tinha que  
continuar. Lúcio disparara atrás do pomo e Tiago foi atrás dele. Voaram  
por todo o campo até que o pomo foi em direção a uma das pilastras. Iriam  
colidir. Nenhum dos dois se importou. Suas mãos estavam esticadas quase  
tocando o pomo, e bateram. Os dois caíram no chão de uma atura não mto  
alta, mas o suficiente para quebrar alguns ossos. Mas antes de qualquer  
coisa Tiago levantou a mão e lá estava ele. O pomo, seguro em suas mãos.  
Ouve uma gritaria imensa do lado da Grifinória. Todos os jogadores foram  
até Tiago e o abraçaram. Tiago esquecera da dor, mesmo que estivesse  
doendo mto. Por um segundo esqueceu de tudo, pelo segundo que Sirius veio  
cumprimenta-lo.  
  
É isso aí Tiago! Mais uma vitória. – Estendeu a mão para Tiago, mas Tiago não a segurou.  
  
Levantou e deu um abraço no amigo como um sinal de desculpas. Sentiu-se  
verdadeiramente feliz. Seu rosto brilhava como se fosse a coisa mais  
importante que tivesse acontecido na vida dele.  
  
Enquanto isso os outros da Sonserina já estavam levando Lúcio para a ala  
hospitalar, praticamente desmaiado.  
  
Depois acertamos as contas de verdade com vc Malfoy! – Gritou Tiago.  
  
A festa continuou até conseguirem sair do meio da multidão e virem a carinha feliz de Lupin, e Pedro, emocionado fora da multidão.  
  
Tiago, que jogo incrível! Vc é mesmo de mais! – Falou Pedro.  
  
Então vcs finalmente voltaram. Acho que agora podemos esclarecer algumas coisas. – Falou Lupin.  
  
É. E dps arranjamos uma briga com Severo para comemorar.  
  
É! – Falou Sirius.  
  
Há, há!  
  
Para, realmente, começar bem o dia, Lily veio correndo em direção de Tiago, e deu um beijinho na sua bochecha.  
  
Isso é um sonho não é? – Perguntou Tiago brincando.  
  
Foi só dessa vez. Não vá se acostumando. – Lily saiu correndo em direção as suas amigas e Tiago gritou:  
  
OS MAROTOS te convidam para jantar hj. O que nos diz?  
  
Já que não é vc, eu vou.  
  
Os quatro riram e foram tb em direção do castelo para resolver as contas  
de vez.  
  
Então, vamos lá. Sirius?  
  
Tiago, eu não gosto da Lily. Nunca gostei. Eu sei que devia ter dito isso a partir do momento que brigamos, mas não queria, porque eu estava com tanta raiva, que não queria flar com vc. Vc me perdoa?  
  
Claro Sirius! A culpa tb é minha. Eu devia te ido até vc se eu estava achando aquilo. Mas agora tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso. E... Lupin, obrigado por tudo. Vc agiu certo com a gente. Se fosse outra pessoa e não tivesse agido assim, talvez nem mesmo dps desse jogo estaríamos amigos de novo.  
  
Disponha Tiago! – Falou Lupin meio que sarcasticamente.  
  
E... Pq não foi a aula hj Tiago? Perdeu matéria importante.  
  
Vamos, quero mostrar uma coisa para vcs. Aí vcs entenderão...  
  
N/A: Comentem!!!!!! O que vcs acharam?? 


End file.
